titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie "Chained Beast" Jane Forrest (TT2)
Appearance Katie's hair is a reddish-brown pixie cut with asymmetrical long bangs; it also has a dyed electric blue streak in the bangs. She has a relatively thin, runner-like build with a small chest, though she developed a bit of hips and a smidge of belly fat after having the kids. She has small lobe earrings and a cartilage piercing. Street Clothes Katie often wears ponchos with faded 90’s-style prints, short-shorts, and calf-length boots. She’s always wearing her silver bracelets, armbands, and necklaces. Uniform Katie's superhero uniform is a mostly black short-sleeved jumpsuit with electric blue LED light lining and silver bangles and necklaces. She proudly wears her Titans communicator on her belt. Personality Katie has no filter; she’ll say what she wants and do what she wants. She can be kind of a punk. She likes to be sarcastic and often shows she cares about somebody by making fun of them. Of course, she also makes fun of people she’s pummeling, so it’s sort of hard to tell who she likes and dislikes. She’s all about tough love, which she generally shows with a good right hook. She doesn’t take crap from anyone, and she holds a terrible grudge. Mess with her family, and the beast comes out. Powers and Abilities Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- Katie obtained her powers through pure genetics. Her dad was an electricity-wielder (and actually a rather famous hero back in the day), and her mother was an animal shape-shifter. Still, Katie was never quite as skilled as her twin brother, Erik. She was always a few years behind him. Erik’s powers manifested when he was just a toddler. Katie’s didn’t until kindergarten. Even then, she could never seem to harness them to the extent Erik did. While he was running around charging the whole house with electricity, Katie was still trying to figure out how to get the swing set to zap her brother. While Static was transforming into puppies and snakes and mosquitoes and dinosaurs, Katie was stuck at gerbils and chinchillas. It might have partially been due to her jealous one-sided rivalry with her brother that turned Katie to the Brotherhood of Evil. While Erik was off gallivanting with the Titans, Katie joined their enemies. She frolicked with the Brotherhood and learned to harness her powers to far better degrees, but she was unsatisfied. When she had to fight Titans, face to face with her own brother, Erik was able to help Katie see that the Brotherhood didn’t care at all about her. With a choice to make, Katie left the Brotherhood and joined the Titans at the age of thirteen. But just as she thought she’d found a place where she could really belong without worrying about feeling inferior, Erik was accused of a horrendous crime and left the Titans to join the Brotherhood. Katie was devastated, confused as to what could have happened, believing in her brother but knowing he was making the same mistake she had. Needless to say, when he finally returned to the Titans with a friend in tow, she had to give him a good punch for doing something so dumb. Still, the suspicion thrown on a loyal and long-time Titan like Erik had put tension between Katie and the Titan organization. How could they have so easily turned their backs on someone like her brother when there’d been no definitive proof, no investigation launched? It was the beginning of what Katie felt was a backwards slide in the Titan echelon. It wasn’t long before more drama blew up between Erik and some of the other Titans. Though it is still unclear to this day what really happened, Katie felt that the final sin had been committed against her brother and decided to make a stand with him by joining him in leaving the Titans. The twins would each continue to fight crime on their own time, and Katie used the time to hone her skills, but outside the Titans’ ranks. That is, until the war began. Katie was horrified when the Brotherhood attacks on Towers began in earnest. It was a nightmare. Old friends and colleagues being murdered. She knew she had to do something to help. Because in her heart, she was still and would always be a Titan. Katie was able to reconvene with the remaining few numbers of Titans still alive and still out of Brotherhood prisons. She joined in the resistance to recruit and rescue operatives and to beat back the Brotherhood. The Titans finally realized their goal when they successfully took the Brotherhood planet-wide shield down. With the Justice League’s return and the Brotherhood’s numbers significantly reduced, Katie could finally turn her full attention back on what she cared about most: family. She married her best friend’s basically-brother, Klavier Forrest, and together the two of them had triplets. Raising them hasn’t been easy, but over the past two years, Katie’s been trying to dip back into the hero business, either with the Titans or perhaps more often side-by-side with her best friend Pyre. That is, until she needs to get home to put the kids to bed. Welcome Home Party! ---- When the Titans hear that their long-time friend Kaldra Sargt is coming back to Earth, Katie participates in the elaborate welcome home party for the Vulkrixian. She and her husband, Klay, try to keep their troublesome triplets in check as they wait for Kaldra's arrival, with limited success. The group reminisces about how much Kaldra's friendship has meant to them, though it's cut short when Wyndfyre reminds the group that Kaldra had also helped him reunite with his beloved Rynfyre. There's a moment of sad silence as the Titans mourn Rynfyre's passing. But as Myra tries to remind everyone that Rynfyre would want them to cheer up, Kaldra finally arrives, asking if everything's all right when he sees them all looking so down. Seeing the guest of honor has arrived, everyone greets Kaldra, and many crowd around him to catch up after his long absence--with Katie in particular noting how Kaldra looks as if he hasn't aged a day in the five years since they've seen him except growing taller and his hair color changing.Post #13 This, it turns out, is a result of him having gone through the equivalent of Vulkrixian puberty.Post #14 Then Kaldra announces his big news: his request for permanent assignment to Earth has been accepted! The Titans are ecstatic to hear they'll be seeing more of their friend from now on. Kaldra's not the only one with surprises, as he's stunned to hear the three little ones playing are Katie's children. But before the Titans can enjoy their reunion more, Wyndfyre and Roxer's communicators go off with an emergency alert warning of a Tamaranean matching Blackfire's description, the troublemaking sister of Starfire. While Wyndfyre, Roxer, and Myra race off to assist the city, Kaldra remains, offering to show off his impressive new ship, The Tempest to the rest of the Titans, proudly proclaiming it's his upgrade from the Sentinels due to his permanent post... and his gift to the Titans, to serve as a new Titan command center. But just as Kaldra is about to take them on the tour, Keera's communicator also goes off, this time with a distress signal from her old friend and mentee, Ophelia. This leaves Keera confused and alarmed, as Ophelia is supposed to be training with the Justice League.Post #21 Katie warns it sounds like a trap, but both Kaldra and Keera are eager to rescue Ophelia if she truly is in danger. Katie proclaims she'll hold down the fort while they're gone as Kaldra takes Keera and Haima to the distress signal location using The Tempest's teleportation room. Pizza Delivery ---- However, Katie doesn't in fact end up staying at the tower long. Realizing her sister-in-law Ashley never made it to Kaldra's welcome home party, Katie decides to pop in on Ashley's lab to make sure she's all right. But first, she'd bring some comfort food. Katie orders a fresh pizza to bring to Ashley. When the delivery girl arrives--a fox-like woman--Katie fangirls a bit. As it turns out, the delivery girl, Megan, is a huge fan of Katie's as well. Katie takes a photo with Megan, though her youngest child, Karson, ends up in the picture too. They chit-chat about Katie's career and her wedding, eventually leading to Megan mentioning how she's moved around a lot. Katie takes this to mean she's been persecuted due to her appearance. Katie tries to encourage her, even offering her a place on the Titans if she ever decides to take up hero work. Megan turns her down, saying she doesn't want to be in the spotlight, but Katie leaves her number to call in case Megan ever changes her mind. With the pizzas delivered, Megan takes off--as Katie rushes to keep her son from falling out a third-story window he'd climbed up to. Cheering Up Ashley ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *Welcome Home Party! *Pizza Delivery *Welcome Home Party... Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of Katie, click here. Category:Tabs